


Star Wars Jump

by wnelson001



Series: The Jumper [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning back to the Real World after spending almost a year in the Hogwarts Jump, Warrick decides to Jump again.  This time he Jumps to the Star Wars universe during the Clone Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Renallie from HF

I blinked slowly. My hand was still on the screen, but the bright lights had faded away, and I found I was just looking back at the “select” screen, as it was, with the massive list of worlds and all that were available for me to venture into. Leaning back in my chair, I let my hand drop. How real had it been? It had definitely felt real. Thinking back over all the events I had been through, it all had a very realistic feel to the memories, the time that passed, the feels, the smells, the tastes. I glanced down and flexed my hand, half-expecting to feel the curl of magic under my skin, itching to break free.

 

Nothing happened... I was, indeed, home. But it had been so amazing, so thrilling! I had been there, really been in Hogwarts, seen magic, done magic! I had taught the students, and Hermione... it was a surprise, the bitter pain of longing that sprung up within my chest. I genuinely missed her; not an abstract feeling of loss, like one would get after reading a good book and realizing that the series was over and done, but real, physical attachment had formed, and she was gone. I couldn't summon her, nor her me, couldn't kiss her, touch her, feel her...

 

I pushed those thoughts aside. I had to tell someone—anyone—about what had happened. And find out how much time had passed. Glancing up at the clock on his computer screen, I gasped. If my memory served correctly, barely a half hour had passed, if that. Looking back at the program, still pulled up on the screen, I noticed a screen flashing in the lower right-hand corner, and clicked on it.

 

_Congratulations!_ It read,  _You have completed your first foray into the worlds of imagination and wonder. We invite you to take a break, and return to your normally scheduled activities before returning to us! Remember, in all things moderation is key._

 

_For your adventures, you have been awarded 5 credits. Credits will be used from here on to purchase new adventures, and explore new worlds. We hope you continue to enjoy, and accumulate a fortune!_

 

Blinking, I clicked on accept, and my credits rolled up to the top of the screen. I would have to try to find out more about these credits later. If I used to them to purchase new adventures, did I only accumulate them by having these adventures? Perhaps the more I did while in a world or place influenced the amount of credits I would earn?

 

Also, how “real” were these worlds? If, persay, I suffered any major injuries, attacks, or died, even... how would I be affected here, in the real world? All research that needed to be done, I decided, and stood up, heading back out into the living room.

 

I heard music wafting from his daughter's room. She was probably studying, or texting a friend. I would go see her in a moment, and instead headed out into the main room, finding my wife sitting on the couch, a bottle in her hand, looking disheveled, unkept, and... well. Generally unattractive. She looked up at me with something close to surprise in her eyes. “You came out of your room. For once.”

 

I shrugged, already feeling the browbeat, hopeless weight of this marriage settle back onto my shoulders that I had so thoroughly and completely forgotten while “gone.”

 

“I wanted to see what you were up to.”

 

She scoffed, and took a long drink from her bottle. “Getting drunk. Want to join me?”

 

I wrinkled his nose, and shook my head. “Another... maybe later.” I turned away. “I'm going to go check on Faith.”

 

“Don't bother, she's texting her friends. She doesn't want or need us.”

 

I sighed. “That may be, but... I'm still going to check on her.”

 

I walked away, and she ignored me leaving. I went to my daughter's door, and softly knocked. No response, so I knocked louder.

 

“What?” she called.

 

“May I come in?” I asked. I figured it paid to be polite. I loved my daughter very much, after all.

 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

 

I opened the door, and slipped into her room. She had posters of Harry Potter, and Emma Watson, up on her walls. I looked over the images, fighting the flashbacks of that pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock, that gorgeous body bent over and waiting for me... even the memories of me taking her in my wolf form in the Harry Potter universe were over-poweringly strong, and I wanted more than anything to take my daughter in the same way.

 

“What are you up to?”

 

She shrugged, looking at me curiously. “Not much. I was talking to a friend, but she had to bail. So I guess I'm just.. bored.”

 

I smiled at her, and walked over, sitting next to her. She smiled back, the first sign of genuine affection I'd seen from her yet. “Faith... I just wanted to tell you... that I know things have been pretty... well.”

 

“Dull? Boring? Tedious? The tension is so thick between you and mom I could cut it with a butterknife.” She smiled at me again, and leaned against me. “And you're always at work. We never get to do anything.”

 

I put my arm around her, and squeezed her into my side. “Yeah. All of that.” I paused, trying to think of how to say what I really wanted to.

 

“Why don't you leave mom? You're still a good looking guy, dad. You could find someone else. We could move, and you could get a better job without her holding you down.”

 

“Believe me honey, the thought has crossed my mind.”

 

“Make it more than a thought... make it reality. That's the best thing to do when you want something. Make it real.”

 

I looked down into her sincere, honest, beautiful eyes, and smiled. “You're right. When did you get so smart, anyway?” I teased her. She giggled, and hugged me. I hugged her back, and kissed her forehead. “Hey, what would you say if I told you I found a way to escape into... well. Other worlds. Any world, you can run off, and live in that place, for a time. Do whatever you want. Be someone you're not. Have amazing abilities.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “I'd say you snuck into mom's liquor cabinet and got some of the old stuff.” She hugged me again. “Why would you want to escape anyway? Can't we just... make this better? For both of us?”

 

I thought about that for a long moment. “You're absolutely right. That's what we need to do. Make this better.”

 

I kissed her forehead again, and stood. “I'll be right back, sweetheart. I just want to go check on something first.”

 

She nodded, and I went back to my computer room. The screen was still up, right where I had left it. I locked the door, and sat down, clicking on the window to bring the Harry Potter screen back up, but instead of bringing up the “place your hand here” window, it flashed an error.

 

_Insufficient credits for a second visit. Please try out another world first!_

 

I clicked okay, and browsed around for a moment. I wanted to see my Hermione again. I needed her, to feel her comfort, feel her sweet lips, taste her sweet juices...

 

I clicked on Star Wars, and the Clone Wars was the first to pop up. The list of characters popped up again, and I smiled. “Padme always was a sexy little thing,” I said softly to myself, as I clicked Anakin's name. The screen flashed black, then white, and I raised my hand, pressing it against the monitor....

 

* * * * * * *

 

“Yo, Sky-guy! C'mon, what's the hold up here?”

 

Anakin blinked at his padawan... well. Ex-padawan. She was no longer part of the Jedi Order... and she was leaving. He frowned at her. “What's the rush, Snips? So eager to be free of me?”

 

She had the courtesy to blush and glance away. “It's not you, Master. It's... well. It's the council. It's this planet. I just... I need to get away, clear my mind.”

 

He raised a hand soothingly. His mechanical hand. Odd, that it felt entirely normal. But then, why wouldn't it, after so long? His fingers moved soundlessly, just like any other normal hand. It held his saber just fine. Why would he think of this arm as any different? “Relax. I was just trying to lighten your mood. Let me just get the Senator, and we'll be on our way. She's agreed to give you a free ride anywhere you want.”

 

Ahsoka gave him a smile, but descended back into her brooding silence that she had been in since the decision had been made. He would have to find a way to cheer her up eventually. He walked quickly down the corridor, resting his hand casually on the hilt of his saber on his hip. When he turned the corner and ran smack into Padme, they both jumped, and he caught her reflexively before she tripped. Steadying herself, she glanced around rapidly to see if anyone had seen, then gave him her rare, beautiful smile. The true, genuine smile she reserved solely for him. The one that he would dismantle an entire army of battle droids single-handedly to see again.

 

“Hello, Senator,” he said with a mock grin.

 

She slapped his arm playfully. “Hello yourself, Master Skywalker. Are we ready?”

 

“Yep. The droids have the ship prepped and everything is ready to launch.”

 

“Let's get going, then,” she said, and gave him a little wink. He fell into step next to her, and escorted her back to where he had left Ahsoka, who fell into step with them without a word, and then on to the ship. They walked up the ramp into Padme's personal starship, and Anakin did a quick sweep of the interior, making sure there weren't any stowaways, and then he was settling in at the helm, radioing for clearance, and goosing the engines, lifting off on the repulsorlifts before shifting power gradually to the sublight drives, kicking the smooth craft into the atmosphere. Once they were free of the planet's gravity well, he turned over control to the navicomputer, and jumped into hyperspace. Standing, he went to check on Ahsoka first, and found her asleep on her bunk already. He stood over her for a long moment, laying his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. After a few moments of silence, he turned, and stepped out of her room, closing her door and heading back to find Padme.

 

When the door whisked shut behind him, he smiled brightly at his wife, who was reclining on the bed, wearing a sheer black babydoll and a matching black, lacey thong. She smiled at him, running her fingers up one of her smooth, pale thighs. He watched her fingers with a growing sense of arousal. Padme was one of those girls that just... leaked and oozed sex. Everything she wore was beautiful and sexy, even when she wasn't trying. Her dark eyes always sparkled mischievously... and much to Anakin's great surprise—and approval—she had a kinky side to her that made his head spin like a top.

 

Warrick himself had picked this very scenario for this very reason. He needed to fuck. He needed that sexual lure, that pure, lust-driven passion that he had only ever found with one other girl in his lifetime—Hermione. Now, he would find out if this sexy little girl could do for him what she did...

 

Anakin crawled over the bed, over her slim, petite body, and kissed her, pressing her back into the soft padding of the mattress beneath them, his lips sliding over hers, urging her mouth to open. Her tongue, soft and pink, darted out to meet his own as he devoured her, sucking her tongue into his mouth before invading hers, dominating it as he pressed his body against hers. He could feel her soft curves melting into his hard body, his lean muscles formed over countless hours of training and fighting, her silken skin under his hand as he pushed her baby doll up over her hips and explored the smooth, soft lines of her flat tummy, up to the bottoms of her breasts, she moaned into his mouth, arching upwards into him, her legs parting as he settled his weight between them, his groin pressing into her own. Even through his layers of clothing and the soft black fabric separating her flesh from his, he knew she could feel his iron-hard cock pressing against her.

 

“Oh Anakin,” she moaned as his hand covered and claimed a breast, squeezing it and rolling her nipple in his fingers. “I've needed this for so long.”

 

“And I need you,” he growled in her ear, then gently bit her earlobe. “I need your mouth.” He kissed her again, hard, sucking her tongue into his mouth again. “Your breasts.” He squeezed the breast in his hand again, making her moan and push her chest up into his grip. “Your sweet little pussy.” He ground his cock into the wet heat between her thighs. “Your delicious ass...” he ran his other hand down to her hip and under her, squeezing her bottom, lifting her hips to grind into her harder.

 

Padme moaned into his neck as she pressed up against him, feeling the urgency and passion grow rapidly. “Ani... you're so...” she trailed off, unable to find the right words as his fingers squeezed her flesh, making her body flex and coil in response. He knew just how to stimulate her... and she loved it. She loved having him atop of her, within her, around her... she lived for these stolen moments of passion and pleasure, and she intended to make the most out of this one. She ran her hands down his back, pulling at his tabards, undoing his obi and his belt, tossing them aside, pulling his tunic open and pressing her chest up against his bare skin, the silk material of her babydoll gliding over his hard torso. He pushed her down, and sat upright long enough to shrug out of his tunic, and kicked his boots off, undoing the snaps that held his pants shut. She reached down to help him, running her fingers down his toned stomach, dipping into his pants as they came loose to wrap around his steel-hard cock and stroke it.

 

He groaned and leaned back, sitting on his knees, and she twisted around before him, laying low on her hands and knees now, facing him, lowering her mouth to his cock...

 

He groaned and ran his fingers through her long hair as she took him within her hot little mouth, his cock filling her mouth easily, without even going all that far in. It was then Warrick noticed how truly well-endowed Anakin was; his cock was larger than his own, larger than Lockhart's.... looking down at Padme's petite body, it was a marvel it even fit within her. No wonder she was so starved for it; no other man or being would be able to satisfy her again after having this beast within her.

 

He pushed his hips forward, making her cough and gag as he hit the back of her throat, but he gripped the back of her skull with his palm, and forced her head down, sliding the head of his massive cock into her throat. She gagged again, but kept swallowing around him, coaxing him further in. He pushed into her tight little throat more, her mouth stretched wide around his shaft, her lips sealed around him. He looked down and met her dark eyes as she gazed up at him with nothing but love and devotion, trust and lust in her eyes. He moaned, and pushed another inch or two into her amazing throat, and she moaned around his cock, her throat vibrating...

 

He pulled back, and rested his cockhead in her mouth on her tongue, letting her take a few deep breaths, before slowly pushing back into her throat. This time, she didn't gag, taking him in easier, and a little deeper. There were still a few inches to go, but looking down, he could see her throat visibly distended from his massive cock sliding down it, and he smiled, cupping her beautiful face with both hands, and slid back out. She took a deep breath and gave him a long lick as he did, then he was pushing back in.

  
“By the Force, that feels amazing, Padme,” he groaned, pushing deeper still, and her body arched, her bottom sticking up in the air as he impaled her. He gazed at the luscious curves of her body, the full, rounded cheeks of her bottom, the dark strip of silk disappearing between them. He ran his hands down her back, and pulled her babydoll up around her armpits, and then down under her, cupping her small breasts in both hands, tweaking her nipples while she sucked on his cock, slowly moving up and down his shaft on her own free will now, taking him as deep as she could before backing off and drawing a breath to try again. He stroked her spine, felt the sexy little marks that were her back dimples, cupped her small, beautiful ass with both hands, ran his fingers down the strip of cloth until her felt her wet heat and pushed his finger against her slit through the silk, indenting it within her sex, stroking his finger up and down, making her moan again around the cock in her mouth.

 

Then he pulled back, took a handful of her hair in his hand, leaning back on his other to support his weight, and began to fuck her face, holding her in position as his hips rose and fell, his cock sliding easily now in and out of her throat. She held his gaze the entire time as his speed began to increase, the pleasure rising. He couldn't get enough of her...

 

But he wanted more. He didn't want to spend this entire night solely in her mouth; oh no. After a while, he drew back, and lifted her upright, turning her around in his arms, and pulled her body to his, lifting her babydoll off over her head with both hands, cupping her breasts again as she pressed her back to his chest, her ass against his cock. He felt his cock nestled between her cheeks, and pushed his hips harder against her, making her fall forward slightly. He pinched and tweaked her nipples as she landed on her face on the pillows, and he pushed her shoulders down, grabbing both of her arms and pulling them back.

 

“Spread yourself open for me,” he told her, and she did, grabbing her cheeks and pulling them open. He reached down, moving her thong to the side, and enjoyed the first sight of her beautiful pussy, her lips pulled open, revealing the soft, wet, pink tunnel within. She looked so tight, so amazingly pure... she was shaved bare, not a hair anywhere on her, and he groaned, rubbing his fingers against that wet pussy, sliding them into her, making her moan and spread her legs wider, her body on full, almost obscene display for him. He grabbed his cock, and rubbed it up and down that wet slit. He was still good and wet from her mouth, and wasted no more time lining his head up with that tiny-looking entrance, and pushing it into her.

 

Padme cried out as his massive cock invaded her tiny pussy, stretching her open as the head began to sink inside, her body opening under his pressure and insistence. His head popped inside, and made her cry out again, and he kept right on pushing, slowly sinking another couple of inches within her tight tunnel. She moaned, pushing her hips back, meeting his force with her own, his cock sinking into her until they both moaned, his hips up against her bottom, his cock head pressed against her cervix, which bulged under the girth within her small body. She moaned helplessly as he held her hips, reveling in the sensation of being buried within her velvet, wet, heat, her pussy rippling and clenching around his thick shaft, trying to adjust to the massive girth suddenly buried within it.

 

Anakin squeezed her hips, and began to pull backwards, watching as his cock slowly re-emerged from where it had been buried within her small cunt, and then shoved his hips forward, burying himself back into her. Padme cried out, and her pussy clenched harder as she came, her orgasm rippling through her. Anakin grinned, and pulled out, slamming into her again, bucking his hips harder and harder as he began to move, grinding Padme from one orgasm straight into the next, making her cry his name over and over as he fucked her, his huge cock pillaging her small body, filling her completely and utterly, making her moan and pant, her eyes rolled up in her head as he fucked her harder and harder, his hips slamming into hers, forcing her down into the mattress. He kept fucking into her, driving his cock in and out of her vice-like body, until at last he couldn't hold it in for a single moment more.

 

He drove his cock as deep within her depths as he possibly could and howled his release as his cum boiled down his cock, shooting hard, directly into her womb, painting it with his seed, overflowing her tight passage, coating her thighs and his groin as he pressed harder into her, then collapsed over her back, panting and breathing hard.

 

He curled on his side, tucking Padme tenderly into his embrace, and buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking it softly as the afterglow warmed them both.

 

Padme sleepily glanced up at the doorway to their quarters just as she saw a flash of orange, and the door closed, silently and slowly.  _So,_ she thought,  _we had ourselves an audience tonight..._ and, as sleep overtook her, she couldn't keep the smile off her face, or the ideas out of her mind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Padme walked down the corridor quickly. They had landed, and while Anakin was busy making arrangements with the locals for quarters for the three of them, she wanted to speak with Ahsoka.. privately. She bit her lip, rounding the corner and finding the ex-padawan sitting on a bench, staring out over the viewscape with a depressed air around her. She stepped up next to her, and sat, looking out over the coast line with her young friend. The coast was beautiful, the water on this planet a clear, crystal blue, transparent at shallow levels. Even from this height she could see the rocks and coral rifts under the surface for a ways out until they disappeared into the deepening waters. All around the water line, tall trees reached for the sky, with trunks as big around as a speeder, no branches until the very top, where they flared out in a brilliant display of yellows and greens. It was a truly beautiful, inspiring sight.

 

One that neither of the girls sitting there enjoying it really found all that interesting, as they were both absorbed in their own thoughts.

 

“Ahsoka... I wanted to ask you something.”

 

The Togrutan girl looked over at Padme, her big blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “What is it?” she said softly.

 

“I... okay. First things first... I know you saw us, on the trip here. I saw you, leaving...”

 

Ahsoka bit her lip, and winced. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just... I woke up, feeling so lost... I went to find Master Skywalker, I wanted to ask him... about... life... but you two were... I meant to leave. I really did. But I couldn't look away... it.... it was wrong of me, I'm really sorry. I promise, it'll never happen again. I understand if you hate me, if you don't want—”

 

“You misunderstand,” Padme said softly, gently interupting the younger girl. “I know... there has been some sexual tension between you and Anakin. How could there not be? You're a beautiful young girl, and he's a sexually attractive young man. You were drawn to each other from the beginning, there's no use in denying it, and only Anakin's firm devotion to me has kept him from putting his hands on you.” She sighed softly. “I... I know you're hurting. And you need to feel something aside from pain, anger... I may not be a Jedi, but having lived my life around them, I know how they close themselves off from so much that could do them so much good.” She turned to face Ahsoka fully. “You're no longer part of thei Order, and... while I can never say this to Anakin, I think it's for the best. The Order has lost its way, and they've made a living out of control. They rigidly adhere to millennia old traditions for no reason but that it is tradition. You are a living being, not a machine, not a droid... You've fought so hard, and given so much of yourself to the Republic and to the Order... it's only right that I do something, anything that I can, to give something back to you.”

 

Ahsoka blinked, remaining quiet. This was a side of Padme she'd never seen, the side of her personal self that no one besides Anakin had ever seen before.

 

“I want you to join us. Let Anakin be your first. Let him teach you, as he's taught me... and let me teach you, as I was taught by my handmaidens, how much pleasure there is in life, in one another.” She bit her lip again, and glanced away for a second. “You don't have to, but I beg you to at least consider it. Tonight, when we're in our rooms... I will seduce Anakin. The door will not be locked. Please, come and join us. I know he wants it. I know you want it. There is nothing evil about love, and passion. Please, consider it.”

 

Before Ahsoka could answer, Anakin rounded the corner behind them. “There you two are,” he said, stepping up next to Padme and laying a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him, and Ahsoka could see, and feel, the love and devotion in that smile.

 

Padme was right... why was she torturing herself, holding out on something that could potentially do so much to help her? She caught Padme's eye, and gave her a slight nod, and smiled.

 

Padme beamed back.

 

* * * * * * *

 

As night fell, Padme brought Anakin back to their rooms. They were scheduled to leave the next morning, and they would be leaving Ahsoka here, at least for a time. She wanted some time alone, to think and all. Which was understandable, from Padme's point of view. She just hoped that the young girl would have the courage to come tonight, and join in on what they had planned. She wanted to send the girl off with a last good memory.

 

She drew Anakin in to her, and wrapped her arms around her warrior, hugging him close. Even though the top of her head fell short of his chin, she buried her entire body into his, hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around her protectively, and he kissed the top of her head. “You feel anxious,” Anakin mused, propping her head up with his finger to look him in the eyes. She gave him a smile, and sneakily popped the finger under her chin into her mouth instead, licking it and sucking it, swirling her tongue around it. His eyes widened at the tease. “You didn't get enough last night, eh?” he teased her back, and his hand on her back slid down to her bottom suddenly, giving it a good squeeze.

 

“I could never get enough of you,” she whispered, kissing his finger, then his palm, then he was lowering his mouth to hers, kissing her thoroughly, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, commanding and dominating her. His hands grabbed her gown and began to pull at it, unraveling the complex garment until it fell around her ankles, leaving her in her bra and panties, totally at his mercy. He ran his hands down her sides, up her tummy, across the mounds of her breasts, down her back, over her bottom, down her thighs, up the inside to cup her sex... she moaned into his mouth as he lifted her into his arms, never stopping the kiss, carrying her to the bed and laying her upon it, still kissing her, his hands all over her. She moaned and arched into his touch, all the while hoping Ahsoka would be there soon...

 

* * * * * * *

 

Ahsoka paused outside of Padme and Anakin's room, her hand hovering in midair, ready to open the door... but, she wasn't sure of this all of a sudden. After all, it was her first time. Did she want her first time to be the last time she would spend time with her mentor and teacher? Her friend? The obvious answer was no; she wanted to remember Anakin as he had always been, strong and confident, a leader among leaders, the warrior that had single-handedly turned the tide of more battles than she could count. But... there was a part of her that had always had that crush on him, always wondered what it would be like to have him love her, as he so obviously loved Padme. That part of her that panted to pant and moan under him like Padme had the night before... she shivered, and waved her hand, the Force opening the door just enough for her to slip inside, and waved her hand again to close it.

 

There would be no going back for her tonight. No “what if”s, or “may have been”s. She would find out what it would be like, here and now, and for once in her young life, fully indulge in what she wanted most. She would give in her passions, instead of restrain them, and she would enjoy the hell out of this night.

 

The room was rather dark, but she could still just make out the pair on the bed, Anakin hovering over Padme's barely clothed form, his mouth moving with hers, his hands on her breasts. She walked over softly to the foot of the bed, and saw Padme's eyes open, and lock on her. She raised a hand towards her, curling her fingers, beckoning her closer, and so she did so, setting one knee on the bed and reaching forward to take her hand.

 

Anakin gave a start and turned, taking in Ahsoka's small form, his eyes glazed over with lust already, rapidly taking in her state of attire, such that it was. A small shirt, that barely covered the tops of her hips, and a pair of shorts so short that all of her legs were bare, barely covering the curve of her bottom from behind as she crawled up next to him, and held a hand out to him as well, her other hand intertwined with Padme's.

 

“Anakin... it's okay. I want this,” Padme said softly, stroking his cheek with her other hand, still laying spread open beneath him.

 

“And so do I,” Ahsoka added.

 

Anakin glanced back and forth between the two of them. He could not say he did not find Ahsoka sexually attractive. She was a sexy little thing and he had often wondered about taking her as his own...

 

He gave in quickly, taking Ahsoka's hand and pulling her to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, feeling her lekku tremble with excitement as he lowered his mouth to hers. She gasped into his mouth as his tongue traced her lips and dove in, her small tongue eagerly greeting his, inviting it in, sucking on it, her small body pressing into his side harder as he thoroughly kissed her. Padme worked her way out from under Anakin and got on her knees with them, pressing against both of them, making it a little triangle, and slid her hands down Ahsoka's front and back, feeling the swell of her small breast, the curve of her lower back, the rounded fullness of her small bottom. She still had a girlish figure, her hips rather narrow instead of wide, like a woman's, but her bottom was well curved and full, her breasts beginning to grow in nicely... Padme turned Ahsoka to face her, and kissed her next, the two girls melting into one another as Anakin released her and turned Ahsoka to face Padme fully, their arms wrapping around one another as he moved behind his young padawan, running his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, up the insides of her arms, down her sides to her hips, gripping them and pulling her bottom back against his groin, pushing her cock hard against her, making her moan loudly into Padme's mouth.

 

“He's big,” Ahsoka gasped.

 

Padme giggled, and leaned back enough to grab the bottom of the padawan's shirt, and pulled it up over her head, leaving her in only her little shorts. Anakin leaned back to take off his own top and undid his breeches, kicking them off as well, quickly followed by his undershorts, leaving him naked. Ahsoka gasped again as she felt his bare cock rub over her shorts and up her back, his iron-hard length burning hot against her orange skin.

 

“He is... and you're going to love taking that monster,” Padme said slyly, rubbing her little breasts, teasing her dark nipples to little hard peaks and then bending to kiss one, then the other, giving them teasing small licks with her small pink tongue. Anakin gripped her hips again, and pulled her bottom back against him harder, grinding his cock in the crease of her bottom and the small of her back.

 

Ahsoka was panting and breathing hard, and reached out to undress Padme, pulling her bra straps down her arms, then unsnapping the front clasp and pushing it off. She bit her lip as she cupped Padme's pale breasts, and teased her nipples with her thumbs... then Padme was kissing her again, pressing into her front, their breasts rubbing together, Ahsoka moaning at the stimulation as Padme's palm slid down her belly, and her fingertips delved under her shorts, making the young girl whine and moan as they slid across her sex, finding her wet and wanting. Padme rolled her middle finger back and forth across her smooth slit under the cloth before curling it and pushing up into her very-human-like folds, finding her clitoris, rubbing it gently, then sliding it farther down to the wet center, and gently pushing her finger inside...

 

“Ohh... Ani, she's sooo tight,” Padme whispered, hugging the young girl against her as she gently pushed her finger in until she felt her hymen barring the way. “And untouched...” she licked up Ahsoka's lekku on her shoulder, making the girl moan and shiver with pleasure. “Do you want Anakin's thick hard cock in your tight little girl pussy?” she whispered, and licked her lekku again.

 

“Oh, yes, yes!” Ahsoka moaned as Padme continued to finger her, slowly and gently.

 

“You can feel it behind you... do you think you can take that monster cock up this tight pussy?”

 

Ahsoka nodded. “We Togrutan are very.... elastic.” She moaned again, and pulled Padme into another kiss. Padme slid her hand out of her shorts, and laid it on her shoulder, feeling Anakin's mouth close around her wet finger and sucking Ahsoka's flavor off of it. She sucked on Ahsoka's tongue as Anakin moved back, and pulled down her shorts, revealing her bare orange bottom to him.Then he was gently pressing her forward...

 

Padme lay back, and pulled Ahsoka on top of her, hooking her legs between Ahsoka's then spreading her own, pulling the young girl open wide as Anakin lay down between the girls' spread legs, his hands on Ahsoka's bottom...

 

Ahsoka cried out as Anakin's skilled tongue slid down her bottom, from the top, over her back hole, down, into her pussy, his tongue twisting around in her wet little pussy, making her buck her hips against him. He moved one hand down, and gently teased Padme's sex through her panties, before hooking his fingers in the band and tugging them aside and sliding two stiffened fingers directly into her, pushing them as deep as he could. Padme moaned and her hips wiggled at the penetration, and he smirked into Ahsoka's pussy.

 

She tasted like a sweet orange; very different from a human girl. He couldn't get enough of it. Her folds were like a sweet, exotic flower, her outer lips the same orange, but as she opened under his tongue, she went from orange to yellow, then to deep purple around her tight little tunnel. He drove his tongue into her deeper, and then flicked it up around her clit, which was a little purple spot surrounded by yellow, making it easy to find. She cried out and Padme giggled, then gasped as he pressed his thumb against her own clit suddenly and ground it in a circle, making her hips jerk and the two girls locked into another passionate kiss. He rose up, sliding off the bed, and hit a switch, raising the bed up to just the right level... then he gently picked Ahsoka up with the Force, rolling her onto her back and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Padme kneeled behind her, leaning over to watch as Anakin gripped his cock and laid it over the small girl. She was tiny in comparison to it, his cock dwarfing her lower body, covering her belly button, laying thick and hard against her orange body. Padme stroked her lekku and bit her lip as she watched him pull back, his cockhead rubbing down the lips of her little-girl slit, pushing her lips apart as he applied gentle pressure.

 

“Are you ready, Snips?” he asked, lining himself up with her entrance.

 

She looked up at him and smiled. “You bet, Skyguy. Do it.”

 

He began to push forward, his cockhead spreading her tiny little entrance open, stretching her out more than anything she had ever had in her body ever had. She had fingered herself, but that was the total extent of her sexual experience. This was beyond anything she had ever imagined. Her eyes closed and a low whine escaped her throat as his thick, long cock pierced her small body, sliding ever deeper... inch by slow inch.

 

Padme bit her lip and her hand went between her legs, rubbing herself quickly as she watched Anakin's cock slowly sink into the tiny Togrutan. “Oh Gods, Anakin... that... is so hot...” she moaned.

 

He glanced at her hand, and smirked, pushing more of his cock into his sexy, tight little Padawan. She gripped him like a vice, and he felt her hymen part as easily as butter as he continued sliding into her. He looked down at her, and saw her belly began to visibly bulge as he continued to sink into her. He felt her cervix hugging the head of his cock, and pushed harder, feeling her body stretch, Ahsoka moaning and writhing under him as he filled her completely, utterly... he pushed harder, burying the last few inches into her, and moaned himself as he felt his hips meet hers, his cock fully embedded in the small girl. Her belly bulged up where her body stretched to accommodate it. He reached down, and gently stroked that bulge, and Ahsoka moaned under him.

 

“Does it hurt?” Padme asked her.

 

Ahsoka shook her head. “It feels amazing... better than anything I've ever felt before in my life.”

 

Anakin pulled back, sliding his cock back out of her body partway, then pushed back in. She was still excruciatingly tight, but she was so wet that it felt like a lake within her body, a molten hot lake of pure pleasure. He groaned as he began to move, fucking her small body, holding her hips with both hands as he pulled out, then pushed back in, Ahsoka crying out as she rode the pure sensation all throughout her body. She couldn't imagine anything in her life ever feeling better than this...

  
Padme peeled her panties off, and suddenly, Ahsoka was looking up at Padme's pussy as she straddled the young Padawan's face, facing Anakin. She reached down, and tweaked the girl's nipples as her pussy lowered down, then touched her lips... without even thinking about it, Ahsoka opened her mouth, and licked Padme, trying to remember everything Anakin had done to her, and replicate it on the human girl.

 

Anakin groaned as she watched Ahsoka lick his wife, and pushed into her harder, his hips slapping into hers.

 

“Oh, fuck, Ani, give it to her... fuck her hard. Fill her with your cum, I want to see it...” Padme moaned, leaning forward to kiss her Jedi husband, her hips rocking gently at Ahsoka's amateur ministrations.

 

Anakin did just that, fucking Ahsoka harder and faster, groaning as his cock slammed into her tight little body over and over. Ahsoka cried out as she came, once, then twice, slammed straight into a second orgasm as Anakin didn't stop, slamming his cock into her harder and faster still, Padme moaning as her juices poured over Ahsoka's chin and into her mouth, getting closer and closer as she watched Anakin strain as he fucked the girl harder and harder yet...

 

He exploded all at once, shoving his cock deep within her and his orgasm exploding throughout his body, overwhelming him completely. He cried out loudly as he emptied his load into her tight body, sagging and collapsing backwards, sitting on the floor abruptly as his legs lost the strength to hold him upright. Padme moaned as she leaned over the young girl, her mouth latching onto her cum-leaking pussy, sucking as much of what she could out of her, moaning and writhing as she came on Ahsoka's tongue.

 

Padme rolled off of Ahsoka, leaving the girl panting and basking in the afterglow of her first fuck, and locked eyes with Anakin.

 

“I love you so much, Ani...” she whispered.

 

The words slammed through him like a brick through a wall. They cut him to the bone, and shattered his resolve, his desire to be here. They slammed through the mental “barrier” that seemed to exist between Anakin and Warrick, and sliced through his heart like a storm of arrows. “I...” he slipped into silence. “I love you too,” he whispered back, and then it went white.

 

* * * * * * *

 

I blinked, confused... where... what? I had just.... the computer screen faded from white, and flashed a thank you message, and gave me the credits I had earned on that trip. The last words Padme had told me echoed in my ears. Love... was it the love itself that had sent me running, or was it the fact... that somewhere inside of me, I felt lost, terrible... I needed Hermione.

 

My head came up slightly. I needed Faith.

 


End file.
